superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Goes to New Mexico credits
Opening Logos * CTW · Children's Television Workshop Opening Titles * Children's Television Workshop Presents * "Sesame Street Goes to New Mexico" Episode List * Episodes from Sesame Street ** 810 ** 811 ** 812 ** 813 ** 814 ** 815 Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Dulcy Singer * Directed by: Robert Myhrum, Jon Stone * Writers: Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Paul D. Zimmerman, Judy Freudberg * Music Director: Sam Pottle * Cast: ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Buffy - Buffy Sainte-Marie Wolfchild ** Big Bird and Oscar - Carroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill * Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Creative Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisors: Robert Braithwaite, Robert M. Dahl * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Jimmy Baylor * Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Jane L. Delgado, Selvin Evans, Peggy Fulton, Brenda Huggins, Thelma Moses * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Jimmy Baylor, Claire Sandford * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Managers: Stephen Springford, Martin G. Baker * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood * Audio: Bryan Keen, Blake Norton, Larry Stephens * Video: Bob Squittieri, Mark Sanford * Cameras: Rudy Carames, Dave Kinney, Ed Lacey, Lenny Spears, Frank Vila * Videotape Editors: John Hutchinson, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Associate Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein * Researchers: Karen Hill Scott, Richard Allen Chase, Amy Dombro, Darlene Powell-Hobson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screens * Production funding for "Sesame Street" is provided by · The United States Office of Education · Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare · Public Television Stations · Corporation for Public Broadcasting · Ford Foundation · Carnegie Corporation of New York * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1975 Children's Television Workshop * Recorded at Teletape 81 st. Studio * Remote Videotape Facilities by: Compact Video Systems, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street